1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resting element for a compressor or turbine predisposed for being externally fixed to the case of the compressor or turbine by means of a series of screws.
2 Description of the Background
A resting element for a compressor or turbine, commonly called “rest foot”, has a substantially “L”-shaped conformation, with a first fixing portion to the case and a cantilever resting portion, which is laid against a base or pedestal constrained thereto.
In particular the resting element has edges as each portion is substantially in the form of a parallelepiped.
A first drawback is that it is not possible to move the compressor or turbine by means of a bridge crane or even by ropes unless with further gripping elements, which are also fixed by means of screws inserted in corresponding threaded holes situated in the case of the compressor or turbine, with an increase in production times and costs.